Uruha Ma
Uruha Ma is the champion of Arena B, but they eventually lose to Hokage. Their leader is Magensha, and the other members are Gashakura, Kashamaru and Tsukishiro. Members Magensha Magensha is the leader of Uruha Ma. He has the ability to create portals into his dimension, where he resides. Because his true body is within his dimension, his nonexistent body will made him appear immortal and indestructible. His brother is Gashakura, who is also part of Uruha Ma. He managed to kill Jisho and the rest of his team single-handedly, much to Neon's shock when she discovered that he massacred Jisho. Because of that, Neon hated him. He destroyed all that opposed him, leading his team to become the champions of Arena B. He faced against Domon in the semifinals, but Fuuko went in to lessen the load on Domon. However, Magensha managed to suck her into his dimension. Meanwhile, another Magensha was chasing after Yanagi, who came in contact with Recca. Recca managed to crack his Magodou, but then it was discovered that the Magensha Recca was facing was a fake, who was paid to dress up as him. However, the damage had been done: because of the cracked Magodou, Fuuko, Tsukishiro and Kashamaru managed to find him and remove him from his dimension, freeing themselves in the process. While Fuuko and the others were fighting the true Magensha, Domon was completely defeating Magensha. Once the real Magensha returned to his body, Domon easily finished him off. After his defeat, Kurei appeared, questioning his loyalty. Even though Magensha begged to be spared, Kurei had J-Keeper kill him, much to the agony of his brother, Gashakura. He is last mentioned by Kadotsu, when Kadotsu faced off against Kashamaru, Gashakura, Tsukishiro and Saicho. There, it is discovered that Magensha was copying Kadotsu's look, and then Kadotsu calls him weak, angering Gashakura. Gashakura Gashakura is the co-captain of Uruha Ma and Magensha's younger brother. He wields a large morning star and the madōgu Magagumo, which acts as both armor and a weapon. He possesses a great sense of honor and respects his brother despite being fully aware of his atrocities. He befriends the Hokage after being defeated fair and square by Fūko. Later in the manga, he (along with Kashamaru and Tsukishiro) infiltrates SODOM to aid the Hokage in the final battle. Kashamaru Kashamaru is a ninja whose madōgu, the Nisebi, allows him to mimic a flame master's powers to a certain extent. He is defeated when Rui decides to lend Recca her powers. Tsukishiro Tsukishiro is a handsome and vain young man. He doesn't like it when he is called trash or ugly, and always tries to protect his face. In his original debut, he always appeared wrapped up in bandages. He finally comes out in his match against Hokage's Koganei Kaoru, revealing himself. Soon, he demonstrated his ability to become invisible, which gave him the upper hand against Koganei. However, Joker, who at first gave help to Hokage, tipped Kaoru in a way to find Tsukishiro, Kaoru managed to find his blood on Oboro, and sliced it to pieces. With Tsukishiro defeated, Koganei squished his face, which he was protecting all the time. As punishment for losing, Magensha sends Tsukishiro and Kashamaru into his dimension. Later, when Fuuko was sucked in, she, Tsukishiro and Kashamaru find out where the real Magensha was. In the manga, they corner him and Fuuko forces him out with Fuujin. In the anime, they corner him, but Magensha absorbs the power of his crystal, but is still defeated by Fuuko's Fuujin. Once Magensha was defeated, Tsukishiro and the other two manage to get themselves out of the dimension. After the death of Magensha, the remainder of Uruha Ma quit the Uruha and cut all connections with Mori Koran, and joined the others. Abilities *'Magensha': He can suck people and objects into his dimension, where he also resides. By living in his dimension, his body is indestructible, because he has no body inside. *'Gashakura':He uses a retractable "spider armor" to attack and defend at the same time. It has four large "tentacles" made of steel that can be mentally controlled by its user *'Kashamaru': He owns Nisebi, which can replicate flames, including Recca's dragons. *'Tsukishiro': He owns Oboro, which allows him to become invisible. This allows him to nearly defeat Koganei, but Koganei rips it into shreds. He keeps his other weapon, Kaigetsu, which is a curved, boomerang-like weapon. Category:Teams